


Just A Friendly Secret

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Es is usually stoic and almost expressionless, but there is always one look that gains her friend’s attention.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just A Friendly Secret

Students of Hakuo North Academy had known about Es and her stoic personality since she first started going to the school. Though, no one knew exactly what she was feeling outside of her small group of friends, all of them having known her well enough to know exactly what was on her mind. It had even gotten to the point where a few of Es’ friends could tell when she was feeling a little hot and bothered deep down. Her face would never show it, but there was a certain and special look in her eyes that made her look almost like she was a needy puppy. And the look she would give one of the boys that spent time with her always seemed to do the trick when she was feeling in this certain mood.

Most of the time, it only took Es giving this boy a glare for a few seconds while her body was feeling hot and he wouldn’t hesitate to get up and follow her to a secluded part of the building. However, it seemed that things were going at an even better pace today than they usually would. All Es had to do was glance in the boy’s direction today and he got up to grab her arm. Maybe he was expecting it, maybe he was wanting it. Or maybe she had just instinctively trained him to know already.

Whatever the reason was, a gentle smile graced Es’ lips as she and this young man made their way to the roof of the school. It was the best spot that the two had found to be alone and never have anyone attempt to interrupt them. When she approached the door to the roof, Es reached for the school uniform that she was wearing, unbuttoning the white top and pulling the fabric to the side, exposing her large and bare breasts to the young man that had seen and played with them multiple times already.

Fortunately, she didn’t need to say a word as she stepped out into the open and around the corner of the doorway, hiding from anyone that might possibly step out and see her having her fun. Her tongue absentmindedly moved along her lips as she watched the young man that had practically pulled her up to the roof unzip his pants. Her face still remained mostly expressionless, but the look in her eyes and the way the tip of her tongue moved along her lips made it very clear just how she was feeling.

Only a moment later, the young man she was with pulled his pants down, freeing his hardening cock and allowing it to slap against the tops of her breasts. Es’ face finally gained a bit of emotion as the musk of this hard cock started to fill her nostrils, immediately working its way into her mind and causing her to let out a gentle but excited breath.   
  
“It’s a good thing Touya doesn’t know about this. He’d kill me if he found out.”   
  
Es’ mind was so lost in the musk that the only word she recognized was ‘Touya’. And it caused her heart to skip a beat at the thought of him seeing this. She didn’t know if that was a good feeling or a bad feeling that filled her gut, but some part of her felt that it would be okay for Touya to find out. He was one of her other friends that she had grown very fond of and preferred to spend time with if she had the choice. However, he wasn’t the one right here with her on the roof, slapping his hard cock against the top of her breasts while she stood against the wall to the entrance of the roof. “As long as we were not followed, there is no need for concern.”   
  
A gentle, soft and sweet voice left Es’ lips as she raised herself to her tiptoes, bringing her incredibly large breasts to the top of her friend’s cock. It was far from the first time they had done something like this, but her heart always seemed to race when she felt the tip of his hard member slowly sinking into her cleavage, filling the space between her breasts. With instinct and desire starting to drive her, the scent of musk still filling her mind, Es brought both of her hands to her breasts, grabbing onto them from the sides and squishing them together around the dick that started to throb.

However, with her size working both to her advantage and against her in multiple ways, Es knew that giving this young man a proper titjob while she was standing was something that was just slightly outside of her expertise. Luckily, glancing upward into his eyes and letting him see the lustful and desiring expression in her eyes was all it took to make him sigh in defeat. And the instant that sigh filled her ears, Es’ lips curled into a gentle, faint, and excited smile. For, only a moment later, he started to thrust between her breasts.

Es remained on her tiptoes as she allowed this young man to thrust into her cleavage over and over again, the sound of his hips slapping against the underside of her breasts starting to fill the air around them. All while she felt his balls slapping against her skin as well. Her friend was never rough with her as he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts around his cock, but he was never gentle with her either. It never took long for him to work himself into a groove and grab onto her body, keeping her in place and refusing to let her move until he blew his load. And something about a young man, one of her friends even, losing himself to a pleasure he got from her body lit Es up inside.

Excitement began to rush through Es when she felt him picking up the pace of his thrusts, causing her breasts to now bounce and jiggle with each thrust that filled her cleavage. Soft and quiet, but very clear and distinct moans started to leave her lips in time with her friend’s thrusts. Each and every time the tip of his shaft would poke out of her cleavage, her heart skipped a beat and the back of her mind demanded that she take it into her mouth. Her mind demanded that she gain a flavor to match this musk that sank its way into her mind and started to cloud her thoughts. And as he continued to thrust, getting slightly rougher with each passing second, Es patiently waited for the moment when a few inches of his cock would spill out of her cleavage.

When her chance finally arrived a few moments later, moans still spilling from her lips, Es leaned her head down and took the first few inches of her friend’s cock into her mouth. The sound of pure bliss and utter pleasure that filled her ears told her that she made the right choice, the moan that left this young man’s lips making it clear that he enjoyed this choice as well. And the fact that his hands grabbed onto the back of her head, keeping her leaning down so that she was forced into keeping his cock in her mouth only reaffirmed that feeling.

Unfortunately, the moment that she accepted this heated, throbbing, and incredibly delicious rod into her mouth, Es heard the door to the roof opening. It caused her heart so sink into her stomach before jumping back up into her throat, the fear of being caught quickly being replaced with a twisted excitement of someone possibly seeing her. Deep down, she didn’t know if she wanted to be seen or not, but the risk was enough to light something up inside of her. Though, her heart immediately sank back down when she heard just who it was that had stepped out here.   
  
“I wonder where they went. I could’ve sworn I saw those two heading up to the roof. They leave together every now and again and I thought Es was just feeling like she wanted some company. But… At the roof?”   
  
Touya’s voice filled Es’ ears and caused her to freeze for a moment. Just long enough for her to hear the door close and hear his voice let out another sigh once again. However, much to her surprise, the friend that had dragged her up here didn’t seem to care one bit. He continued to rock his hips back and forth, pulling his cock out of her mouth and into her cleavage before pushing his hips forward again and filling her mouth. Though, his thrusts had slowed down to almost a crawl to avoid making too much noise, clearly not wanting to be caught. In the back of her mind, Es wondered if she should wait until Touya left to continue sating her desires. But as she felt her friend’s grip on the back of her head grow tighter, she knew that she didn’t have much of a choice.

“Come on, Es. You wanted this, didn’t you? For him to follow us one day. Well now’s your chance to really enjoy this.”   
  
Almost as if she was caving into the lust, desire, and clouded thoughts that filled her mind, Es immediately started to lick and suck on the cock that filled her mouth. Of course, it caused her friend to not be able to thrust his hips the same way, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying himself in the slightest. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest once again when she felt him push his hips forward at the same moment that he pushed her down toward the ground. Es felt her feet firmly touch the ground as his cock drove deeper into her mouth, and she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

A smile came to her once again as she started to bob her head, using her grip on her breasts to keep them in place as she playfully and eagerly sucked on the dick in her mouth. And that seemed to be exactly what her friend wanted from her, a low and quiet moan rumbling in his throat and barely being heard by her. Because, after only a few moments of her bobbing her head along the length of his shaft, Es felt him blow his load without any warning whatsoever.

He immediately thrust his cock as deep into her mouth as he could, managing to force the tip to reach into her throat for a moment, before he unloaded inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, wonderful, and heated seed pumped into her throat before he pulled his hips back and left only the first few inches of his cock in her cleavage. With a quiet and blissful gasp leaving her, Es relished in the way he came inside of her cleavage as well. So much more of his cum left his cock and filled her cleavage that it started to spill out of the top and onto her breasts. However, she managed to remain quiet enough to not make a sound as he pulled himself back, now fully spent.

Her mouth was full of cum, her cleavage was filled to the brim and the tops of her breasts had a small bit of seed on them as well. And Es couldn’t have been happier with this moment, especially with the way it caused her pussy to throb and ache when she heard Touya open the door to the roof once again. She didn’t say a word as she swallowed down the cum that was in her mouth, bringing one of her hands to the top of her breasts to wipe them clean, looking up at her friend. However, instead of being almost expressionless like usual, a very lustful look filled Es’ face as she playfully licked her lips.


End file.
